


Third Times The Charm

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Series: Round Up Of My QNF Fics [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1 Out Of 3, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Georgeity, M/M, Quackitynotfound, Tsundere Gogy is Best Kind Of Gogy, Yeah They Arent Dating Yet, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: There are three moments that Quackity flirts with George. And only one time George flirts back out of those three.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Round Up Of My QNF Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204889
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	Third Times The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourGaygerBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGaygerBoi/gifts).



> Hellooooooooo, how are you doing? This was a request fic by YourGayGerBoi, I hope you like it. I’m really sorry, I don’t have much experience with flirting lmao. Mostly cause I’m a single Pringle-
> 
> I am extremely tired and am now going to sleep. Good night! :D
> 
> Join my group chat! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533041

The first time was a mistake. Kind of. It wasn’t by no means intentional, neither of the two expected it.The pair were locked in a cell together, held hostage by some idiot who thought it would be funny. George and Quackity sat back to back on the dirty floor with their arms held tightly behind their back with hand cuffs. Not a very pretty sight.

”This is stupid! We have to escape!” Snarled a rather infuriated George. Quackity couldn’t help but laugh at his pouting friend, which in the end only made him get more mad. “Don’t laugh! This is all you fault!”

”Haha- How?” A bark of laughter echoed through the stone built cell. The back haired boy leaned against his friend in an attempt to comfort him without using words. George never liked words. So they spoke in actions, the smallest of movements could mean the biggest of emotions to the unique pair.

”I don’t know, but it is.” The Brit said sternly, he then pushed back against Quackity to return the gesture. A bright smile made its way to his face, and all of a sudden he found himself laughing too. “I’ll figure it out later. But for now, let’s get out of here.”

Quackity raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “You have a way out of here?” He could feel George squirming against his back, trying to reach for something in his pocket. Quackity averted his eyes to see what the other was doing, his eyes widened at the sight. “You have a key?!”

”I stole it when they were first capturing us and doing an inspection on us. Wasn’t hard to knock out the guard and take the keys.” After a few more minuted of fumbling around with the small silver object, a quiet click could be heard. Quackity scoffed as George stood up and rubbed his wrists.

”Wow. If you weren't always sleeping on your lazy ass you could actually be useful.”

”I can be useful, I just choose not to be.” A very typical response from the Brit. Sarcastic, sassy, and mildly insulting. No matter how rude it came across, it still made Quackitys heart swell up and his face go a pretty pink. A familiar smile was displayed on his face as he lifted his arms up for George’s to take the handcuffs off.

Suddenly, a very mischievous idea slipped into Quackity head. 

“Y’know George, I always knew you were the perfect person for me.” He said with a boyish grin. George, being used to his best friends antics, thought nothing of it and put the key in the hole. “Because you’ve always held the _key_ to my heart!” Quackity said happily as soon as the handcuffs hit the floor.

George seemed to short circuit, his face wasn’t fully red but it was slightly pink. Just the reaction Quackity wanted, not to flustered not to relaxed. The brunette laughed before hitting his shoulder lightly and helping a Quackity to his feet. The pair ran out of the cage and escaped their cell.

* * *

The second time it happened was when George and Quackity were having a “sleepover” one night. A normal occasion for them, in fact they basically lived together at this point. They usually stayed at Quackitys house, and did the same things. Played Minecraft, card games, pillow fights, lots and lots of pillow fights, and messed around with each other. The kind of thing that best friends do. Tonight, they watched a movie.

The two were lying on the couch, they looked more like a tangled mess of limbs than actual human bodies though. As much as George hated to admit it, he loved physical attention. And Quackity loved giving it. George was pulled up against Quackitys chest with a set of arms wrapped around him. Their legs were entangled under a blanket they had pulled over them earlier that night. They didn’t really pay attention to the movie, considering the fact that they were to busy dozing off in each other’s grasp. 

All of a sudden, the arms around George were gone and the TV shut off. A bit annoyed that the warmth had disappeared, George whined almost inaudibly. Reaching for Quackity who had gotten up and walked into the kitchen with an empty popcorn bowl. Only seconds later, he came back. Instead of coming back down on the couch, he picked George up and brought him to Quackitys room.

In his drowsy state, George didn’t mind being moved to the small couch to the comfortable bed. As long as he got to sleep, he would be fine. However, the feeling of Quackity pushing his face into his hair made all his alarms start to go off. And George was fully awake with a red face. Quackity noticed the sudden change of sleeping states, the hitch in George’s breath showed it. 

Once again, a very mean idea shot through his head.

”George. I’m so happy your my friend. You’ve helped me so much in life, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” A playful and quiet voice rang through George’s ear like clumsy church bells.

“Ever since the day I met you, I knew you were going to be good for me. Your really funny and you never fail to make me laugh.” A sudden pause made George almost suffocate in embarrassment. “I’m one lucky bastard, huh? I don’t really deserve you.

I never regret the day I agreed to be your friend. Now will I ever. I don’t say this often but.... You mean more to me than anyone. Haha, guess I never realized how much I need you.” At some point, it stopped being a joke. Every word was truthful, and was dripping with honesty. George felt like crying, in a good way.

The only word he managed to mumble was “Simp”. It was quiet, embarrassed and inaudible. Everything and more than what Quackity had expected.

”Maybe I am a simp. You still love me.” That was the last thing said before they drifted off to sleep, Quackity was content and satisfied with the outcome and George only prayed that he wouldn’t have to face Quackity in the morning.

* * *

It was the third and final time. George and Quackity sat on a roof of some house. The sun was setting, it turned the sky into a beautiful colour of reds and yellows with a hint of orange. The sky was on fire. George, however, couldn't see any of these colours. So Quackity sat there with George and described the colours for him.

”Red is like a fire. Have you ever burnt yourself?”

George scoffed lightly before nodding.

”Okay, so that’s red. It’s fierce, but gentle.” Georg enjoyed listening to Quackity explaining the colour she couldn’t see. It was like kindergarten all over again. He looked at the sky with some sort of longing, a longing to see what it’s actually like. And experience it for himself. George hated his hand being held through the entire thing.

”I wish that I could see it for real. I bet it’s beautiful, the only thing I see is a greyish colour.”

”Me too, you’d be amazed.” Quackity looked at his friend with eye sight of sympathy and understanding. If there was anything George was self conscious about, it was his eyes. And his flaws. “You know I don’t care about that though, right?”

”Of course I do. It’s just....” George brought his knees up to his chest and started to rock back and forth. Quackity turned his full attention to the brunette with a look of worry.

”Just?”

”Do you ever get tired of me?” Quackity was caught off guard at the response. George, who was the most self confident, boastful, proud person he knew, was doubting himself.

”What?”

”Never mind, it was stupid, just forget I said it.” George was quick to brush it off, he was always so quick to act like important moments like this never existed. Quackity wasn’t going to let this happen, not when opportunities like this only came around ever so often.

”George.” He said sternly, he reached for his friends left wrist to keep him from getting up and leaving. Now, Quackity arm was going across his body since he was sitting in the right side of George. A serious look displayed itself on his face, while George’s only showed surprise and guilt. “I will never. And I say never. Get tired of you. Like I said the other night, you mean everything to me. I wouldn’t let you go even if my life depended on it.”

George sighed and covered his face with his free hand. Quackity stared at him for a little moment longer, trying to express his gratitude and care for the Brit. Then, his voice went playful and he gave a big smile.

”I love you, okay? So don’t worry.” It was a joke. Harmless flirting. But it sparked something in George’s. Slowly, he took his hand away from his face and prepared himself to fight his biggest fear.

George cupped Quackitys face with his shaky hand and gave a small smile.

”Yeah. Okay. I love you too. What would I do without you?” He then kissed Quackitys nose lightly and smiled fully. Quackity almost had a heart attack at the sudden shift in his friends attitude. His own face began to become a burning red, but he got flustered easier than George did.

Quackity knew better than to push George, so he didn’t question it. Even though he really wanted to. They didn’t go any farther than that. It was both way to soon for any more surprises. The rest of the sunset was kept in a comfortable silence with the pair leaning against each other like always. That was definitely a day to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨553551 114315 121511514524215132. 235123? 553551 143534’45 4523243431 553551 114315? 44235145 5141, 55351 23115215 11 52154355 2235432215355144 21111315.✨  
> (_＼ヽ  
>  ＼＼ .Λ＿Λ.  
>  ＼( ˇωˇ)   
>  > ⌒ヽ  
>  / へ＼  
>  / / ＼＼  
>  ﾚ ノ ヽ_つ  
>  / /  
>  / /|  
>  ( (ヽ  
>  | |、＼  
>  | 丿 ＼ ⌒)  
>  | | ) /  
> `ノ ) Lﾉ  
> (_／


End file.
